Acts of Love
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One Shot! PWP. Kagome goes to look for Inuyasha to tell him dinner's ready and finds him making out with someone else. Someone who isn't Kikyo! Who is this girl? And is all what it seems to be? What will Inuyasha do to make everything alright again?


**Acts of Love**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

------------------

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own one pretty, silver hair on Inuyasha's little head._

**AN:** _It's really just a mushy little PWP. Rated for a little fluffy scene and a few curse words._

------------------

"OSUWARI!" orders sixteen year old Higurashi Kagome.

"_Itai_ Kagome!" complains the hanyo, Inuyasha. Looking up, he sees the mikos chocolate eyes burn with anger, but he knows better than that. Upon closer inspection, he notices the betrayal and hurt, which confuses him. Her scent, which is usually sweet and intoxicating, is now bitter and murky.

"I'm going home," she declares.

"I need-" he starts.

"That's all I'm good for, isn't it? To help you find those stupid Shards! If they mean so much to you, then here," she drops the Shards that they've collected, "you can have them. I don't want them or anything to do with you!" exclaiming, she turns away and leaves quickly.

Inuyasha's nose catches the scent of salty water. 'She's…crying? Demo…doushite?' He shakes his head to clear his mind, images of how this started come flooding back and absentmindedly picks up the Shards.

Flashback

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had just arrived in a village. The head of the place was very friendly and allowed them to stay for a few days.

Inuyasha had argued, said they didn't have time to rest and that they needed to find the Shikon no Kakera as soon as possible. After a few whines from Inuyasha and a few "sits" from Kagome, he grudgingly agreed. It wasn't that he didn't want to rest. On the contrary, he was more than happy to take a beak, but he _really_ didn't like the way the older daughter of the village's leader kept looking at him.

The chief had told them that, at sixteen, his daughter was ready to choose a husband.

'And it looks like she's chosen a victim,' he thought, gulping.

The girl wasn't ugly or anything. In fact, she was considered to be one of the most beautiful girls around.

Inuyasha was better than that. He knew that not everything was about the looks. 'Although, it _is_ an added bonus.' He grinned, taking a quick peak at the girl with raven locks, which now reached mid-back, beside him. He was also able to detect the smell of arrogance around the leader's daughter. Either way, Inuyasha already had his eyes, and nose, on someone else. He took another fast glance at the dark haired girl beside him and noted how much more beautiful she looked under the starry sky. 'Of course she always looks beautiful,' he thought, a light blush grazing his cheeks. He abruptly stood up, startling Kagome.

"Where are you going?" she asked silently, her eyes closed in content.

"For a walk," he answered simply.

Opening an eye, she said, "Be careful and be back in time for dinner."

"Keh." He grumbled, but nodded, giving her a small smile, turning around before he can see her smile back at him.

End of Flashback

'That's only the good part,' Inuyasha thinks, pouting slightly. 'I have to go after her and explain.' Determined, he runs after her.

--------

Kagome's vision was blurry as her tears kept on running from her eyes, sliding on past her porcelain cheeks. 'Doushite Inuyasha, doushite?'

Flashback

"_Kagome-okaa-chan_," Shippo called out, hopping onto her lap.

"Hai, Shippo-chan?" Kagome answered the little kitsune.

"Dinner's ready!" He beamed. "Anata should go get Inuyasha-oto-san." He paused. "Speaking of Inuyasha-oto-san, how come he always goes red when I call him that?" he asked innocently.

Kagome giggled. "Don't pay any attention to him. Now come on, get off okaa-chan so she can go looking for him."

"'Kay!" With that, the kit went to small house they were staying at.

Before leaving, she made sure the young Youkai got in safely. Smiling, she set off to look for Inuyasha.

Ever since they kissed back at the Castle of Illusions, not much had changed. **However**, it was clear who he'd choose to sacrifice himself for. As for love… well, he did say that he felt no love for Kikyo now as he did fifty years ago. He mostly felt guilty she was dead and felt it was his fault, and that's it.

Kagome was able to knock some sense into him.

Now that they had that settled they, especially Inuyasha, showed their feelings a bit more. It was rare and did nothing more than hold hands loosely and snuggle together when they settled for camp. They were still pretty shy around each other, but for them it was enough to know that the other cared.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear two voices, arguing. Inuyasha had taught her some time ago to always be alert. '"You never know what might be lurking around,"' she said in her mind, mocking his words. Though she thought he was just being silly, she heeded his warning. Cautious and curious, she went to investigate the makers of the noise. 'Oh _man_ I wish I had my bow and arrows with me. I can't believe I forgot them.' She bit her lower lip nervously. 'Inuyasha is _so_ going to scold at me when I find him.' Making her way to a clearing, where she had heard the noises, she suddenly stopped as she saw a girl with sun-kissed hair throw herself at a taller figure with waist length silver hair… Her eyes widened as she saw the girl's lips land on his. Kagome gasped at the same time that he pushed the blond away.

"Inuyasha/Kagome," they said at the same time, both with surprised tones.

Kagome's eyes glazed over. "G-gomen ne, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she stuttered, walking backwards slowly. Looking into Inuyasha's clear, amber eyes with her own chocolate eyes full of sorrow, she quickly turned and ran.

End of Flashback

Kagome trips on a root of a tree. She ignores the stinging pain as she gets back up, only to come face to face with…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaims. 'What is he doing here? Why did he follow me? He has the Shards, what does he want?' These questions, and more, race through her head.

"Ka-go-me…" he says slowly.

"What do you want?" she tries to ask as calm as possible, but is surprised when it comes out cold and cruel.

She's not the only one who's startled. As soon as the words come out, Inuyasha's eyes widen, shock clearly evident in his amber orbs. He snaps out of his shock as he sees her trying to pass by him. "Where do you think you're going?" He growls.

"I told you, I'm going HOME!" she exclaims, trying to dodge him.

He's too fast for her though. As soon as she tries to throw herself to the left, he blocks her easily.

"Let. Me. Go," she demands.

"Not until you let me explain," he says commandingly, yet calmly.

"There's nothing to explain." She tries to wiggle her way out, but to no avail. She sighs in frustration. "OSUWARI!"

His eyes widen and he quickly lets go of her hand as soon as he falls, landing flat on his face. He growls lightly, lifting his head up when the spell wears off. 'Damn woman,' he curses silently, stands up, and jumps to the nearest tree. Following her scent, he jumps from tree to tree. Spotting her just a few yards from the well, he speeds up. He lands behind her and tackles her. Before she can recover, he quickly pins her underneath him, straddling her hips.

Snapping awake from the shock, she glares at him. "What do you think you're doing?!" she practically growls out, angrily, trying to wiggle her way out of his firm, yet gentle grasp.

"Making sure you don't get away," he retorts simply, either not taking any notice in the position they are in or just plain ignoring it. He twitches as she tries to get out. He's definitely trying his best to ignore it. 'Crap Kagome, stop that.' He shudders, biting his lip in order to contain his inner demon, drawing a bit of blood.

"Get off Inuyasha!"

"No! We need to talk!"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes there is!" He pins her hands above her head when she tries to shove him off. "And don't even think about using the cursed word on me, you can just tell me if you want me that close."

Kagome blushes, but then glares at him as he grins toothily at her.

Inuyasha chuckles shortly.

Silence soon surrounds them…

"I thought you said we needed to talk," she snaps, after a few minutes.

"Yes, we do," he answers smoothly. "First off, why were you out here without your bow and arrows?" He growls.

She flinches at the tone of his voice. She had been hoping he wouldn't notice. She should know better. When it comes to her safety, he has always worried. 'But why? Why does he care so much? It's not like he lo… it's not like he loves me.'

Inuyasha watches with interest as Kagome's facial expression goes from anger to sorrow. 'Nani?' he wonders. 'What's she thinking about?' "Kagome?" he calls her, his voice soft.

She snaps out of her thoughts and stares into his glowing amber eyes. "Doushite?" she finally chokes out, her eyes welling with more tears.

"Nani?"

"Why do you act like you care so much about me?"

"What do you mean? I thought it'd be obvious by now that I _do_ care for you."

"And in caring for me, you show it by going off to kiss another girl?!" she exclaims heatedly. "I don't know how it's done here Inuyasha, but in my time that's not exactly how we show someone we care for them!"

"Neither is it done like that here! Will you just let me explain?!"

She gives a 'go on then' look.

He sighs, frustrated. His bitch is just as stubborn as he is! He smirks slightly. That is one of the qualities he likes about her. No, it's one of the traits he **loves** about her. It's high time she knows it too. He carefully presses his forehead onto hers, looking straight into her chocolate orbs. "She means nothing to me Kagome."

"Nani?" She blinks.

"She caught me by surprise," he continues. "I was just walking through the woods, like I said I would, and I met her along the way. S-she said that she liked me." He wrinkles his nose, disgust evident.

Flashback

"I like you Inuyasha, you're what every girl is looking for," she said, flirtatiously. "How would you like to be my husband and the leader of our village? You'd have a home and you wouldn't have to travel with those bothersome people anymore."

"Err…" Inuyasha backed away as she stepped closer to him. "No… thanks. Sorry, but I'm not interested."

Her face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She had practically declared her love for him and he just dismissed it?! "It's that miko slut, isn't it?!"

His eyes flash crimson. "Do. Not. Call. Her. A. Slut. EVER!" Just as he's about to turn and leave, she suddenly leaped at him and planted her lips firmly on his.

End of Flashback

Kagome is shocked that some girl who doesn't even know her calls her a whore for no apparent reason!

Inuyasha's ears twitch in frustration, remembering what she had said. If anyone deserves to be called a slut, it's her. Inuyasha had smelled it. While she may not have lost her virginity, she stunk of many different males. He'd even go as far as to say she smells like every single, non-related man in the village.

"W-was she right?" Kagome questions softly.

"Nani?" He snaps out of his thoughts.

"The reason you didn't accept her offer?" she asks, shy all of a sudden.

Inuyasha grins, his fangs visible. "What do you think?" he breathes out, kissing her cheek and nipping her neck lightly.

She gasps in surprise as he starts planting feather light kisses on her neck and shoulder.

He makes his way back up. When he kisses the corner of her mouth, he raises his head slightly. "I know I don't have the best ways of showing you I care but I do. I just… I'm just not used to it. Most of my life… I had to fend for myself. I never had anyone else to worry about… until I met you." He frowns inwardly as he realized how corny he sounds. He exhales. "Now I practically have a pack, Miroku and Sango, an adopted pup, Shippo, and… and you."

"And what exactly do I classify as Inuyasha?"

He mumbles inaudibly.

"Nani?"

"I-um…if…if you'd accept, then…you-you'd…you could be…if you want…my-my…" He gulps, looking anywhere but at her eyes.

"Your what, Inuyasha?" she asks gently, placing her hand on his cheek, turning his gaze to her.

"My mate," he mumbles out, closing his eyes, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widen. She had been expecting it, but hearing him say it… She smiles, seeing his facial expression, as if expecting a slap, his ears down. She giggles. 'He looks like a pup getting scolded at by his master,' she can't help but think.

His eyes open in surprise, his ears straight. He looks down at her smiling face.

"You mean it?"

"Well… only if you're willing to accept." He takes in a deep breath. "Higurashi Kagome will you be willing to be this hanyo-baka's mate?"

She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pressing her forehead against his, she replies, "Hai Inuyasha. And you're not a baka. Most of the time anyways…" The last part is said in a whisper.

"Hey!" he whines, pouting.

She giggles, but is cut short by a pair of lips. She gasps and Inuyasha takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Tentatively, their tongues touch. Gaining a bit more confidence, they twirl their tongues together.

Kagome's hands make their way to the top of his head and they brush the base of his ear.

Inuyasha groans into her mouth, feeling her gentle caresses as he explores every inch of her mouth. No one has ever touched his ears as gentle as Kagome does.

Demons would always tease him and humans would fear him. Not Kagome. Kagome thinks they're… cute.

As much as he may whine about what she calls his ears, he can't help but smile inwardly when she does. 'She truly is one of a kind,' is his last thought before he concentrates solely on his soon-to-be mate. He still keeps his senses alert and runs his hand through her hair, and trails down to her ribs with his claws, lightly. He smirks as he hears her moan when his hand makes its way under her shirt, slipping it into the top of her skirt, caressing her navel.

She shudders, arching her back. Her hands free Inuyasha's ears and make their way to the front of his haori, untying it. Next she takes off his yukata and runs her hands through his chest.

He half groans, half growls, pausing as he feels the back of her bra strap. Breaking away from their kiss he asks, "Are you sure about this Kagome? Once it's done, there's no turning back."

"I'm sure," she replies confidently.

He smiles and without warning, he gathers in his arms, bridal style.

Kagome yelps in surprise and grabs onto his neck with both of her hands.

Inuyasha chuckles as he hears her grumble and he shifts her into a more comfortable position, heading for a cave no one but he knows of.

She sighs and smiles, pressing a kiss on his neck. "Aishiteru Inuyasha."

He swallows a groan before landing in front of the mouth of the cave, gracefully. Without putting her down, he smiles at her, his fangs poking out. "Aishiteru Kagome."

Before they enter, they mumble, "Forever mate."

_Owari_

_-----------------_

_I wrote this fanfic in 2004 on a notebook where it's one of the few fics I sorely committed myself to writing until I finished it. I think I was tired of reading fics where Kagome got pissed because she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo so I used my OC. Now I'm posting it up for everyone to enjoy, which I hope you did!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Eli_


End file.
